Stable
by MondayFriday
Summary: Pearl is your average over-achieving busy body whose married to her job. One day she meets a lovely woman on a train and things start to change for the better. pearlnet/ Pearl x Garnet/ Steven Universe Rated T for future chapters and suggestive situations.


Pearl sat on the night time train, cupping her hands she breathed into them to warm herself up. This was life for her: leave work, go home, eat a single woman's dinner, work out, shower, and go to bed; and she liked it that way. She loved her job as a business representor for Quartz Diamond Enterprises.

"Huh…" Pearl sighed, her aching shoulders and the heels she was wearing paining her.

"You look beautiful." The voice startled her; it was a balding man, his pink forehead wrinkled, his suit uncomfortably tight.

"Um…" Pearl said trying to scoot closer the metal rail on her seat; the man took this as an invitation to sit.

"I couldn't help but notice you. I'm Mayor Dewey if you didn't already know." The man rambled on, Pearl wasn't one to be subtle or beat around the bush; she grabbed her bag and sat in a seat opposite of the man.

' _Another day, another middle aged man thinks a title makes him a somebody'._ Pearl thought to herself as she stared at the autumn colored leaves littering the passing streets.  
Eventually the man left with another woman he'd been harassing and several others boarded, one stood out amongst the bunch: a tall, slender, dark skin woman with full pouty lips and a ginormous afro. Her shades obscuring most of her face, her tight white crop top said 'Stronger Than You'. She sat beside Pearl, wiping off her shades before turning to stare out the window.

' _Why am I staring at her?"_ Pearl asked herself, she retrieved the newspaper from a nearby seat and tried to preoccupy herself. A tap to her shoulder threw her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes?" Pearl asked the woman beside her.

"You reading the sports section?" The deep yet feminine voice threw Pearl off a bit, but she quickly handed the section to the woman.

"Here you are." Pearl said a bit too perky for her liking.

"Thanks…" the woman drawled out, sliding the newspaper from Pearl's hands.

"Oh you don't have to thank me it's something so small," Pearl laughed uncontrollably, "Maybe if I saved your life or something then a thank you would be in order." She laughed harder to herself, after a bit of silence and a few stares of other passengers she stopped and looked up to the large woman.

"Sorry I'm sleepy." Pearl said blushing from ear to ear. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like such an idiot in front of this person?!

The woman just shrugged and began reading her newspaper. Pearl sighed, realizing her chance to talk to the beautiful woman was gone. As tears nearly left her eyes she heard her ringtone, it wasn't her usual beeping one but a song she'd sung that Amethyst recorded of her, and she must have switched it when they were at work this evening.

" **I could show you how to be strong…In the real way."** The phone rang. Pearl tried her best to muffle her phone but to no avail.

" **And I know that we can be strong… in the real way."** Pearl was mortified, trying her best to turn the phone off.

" **I want to inspire you, I want to be your rock and when I talk?"** Pearl looked at the woman, who sung the song so beautifully, in amazement.

" **It lights a fire in you…"** Pearl sang back to the woman.

" **I want to inspire you,"** The two sang together, **"I want to be your rock and when I talk it lights a fire in you."**

The two looked at each other, embarrassment far from both their minds as they looked into each other's eyes (more on larger woman's side).

"You have a lovely voice…" Pearl said trying to get the woman's name.

"Garnet, thank you. I like yours too." Garnet said smiling.

" _ **TRAIN 107 IS COMING TO A STOP AT BEACH CITY TRANSIT!"**_ The train operator announced.

"This is my stop; it was nice hanging around you." Pearl said nervously as she grabbed a large bag from off her seat.

"This is my stop too." Garnet said grabbing her duffel bag from between her legs.

"Well that's wonderful, I live here but I was out of town on a business trip… if you're not busy while you're here… I'd love to maybe… show you around?" Pearl asked fidgeting with her fingers.

"I'd like that." Garnet smiled extending her arm for Pearl to grab. As Pearl rambled on about sights to see and events, Garnet crumbled up the train ticket that was meant to take her back to the city.


End file.
